This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/841,937 filed on Sep. 1, 2006. Furthermore this application claims the benefit of U.S. application Ser. No. 11/704,853 filed on Feb. 9, 2007.
The present invention concerns novel N-substituted (heteroaryl)cycloalkyl sulfoximines and their use in controlling insects and certain other invertebrates, particularly aphids and other sucking insects. This invention also includes new synthetic procedures for preparing the compounds, pesticide compositions containing the compounds, and methods of controlling insects using the compounds.
There is an acute need for new insecticides. Insects are developing resistance to the insecticides in current use. At least 400 species of arthropods are resistant to one or more insecticides. The development of resistance to some of the older insecticides, such as DDT, the carbamates, and the organophosphates, is well known. But resistance has even developed to some of the newer pyrethroid insecticides. Therefore a need exists for new insecticides, and particularly for compounds that have new or atypical modes of action.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0228027 A1 describes certain sulfoximine compounds including some containing some 1-(6-substituted-pyridin-3-yl)-1-methylethyl groups and their use in controlling insects. It has now been discovered that the corresponding 1-(6-substituted-pyridin-3-yl)cycloalkyl sulfoximines have greatly improved activity.